jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MistrzCzkawka/Smoczy Krąg
Informacje: *to jest zupełnie inna historia (nic z JWS 1 ani 2 się nie wydarzyło) *czasy wikingów *wikingowie walczą ze smokami *Astrid ,Sączysmark, bliźniaki i Śledzik mają po 20 lat (Czkawkę porwały smoki 10 lat wcześniej) *Valka zaginęła w ten sam sposów co w JWS ,jest Stoik Prolog -Tak wiem Śledzik ,że znasz te księge na pamięć.-powiedział mężczyzna bez jednej nogi i jednej ręki -No właśnie! Może ja poprowadze lekcje?-nalegał grubszy blondyn. -Nie ,Śledzik. Nie mam nic do roboty wieczorem ,a nudzić się nie zamierzam więc nie odbierzesz mi możliwości marnowania mojego czasu. Chłopak poddał się wreszcie mimo woli. -Po co mamy gadać o smoczej księdze? Przecież każdy z nas zabił już wiele smoków! Nawet Śledzik!-włączył się Sączysmark. -Wiem ,ale nie wszystkie gatunki są wam znane. Znacie tylko podstawowe. -Ja znam Zębiroga Zamkogłowego ,Koszmara Ponocnika ,Śmiertnika Zębacza ,Straszliwca Straszliwego ,Gronkiela ,Drzewokosa ,Wandersmoka ,Wrzeńca...-wymieniał Śledzik. -Tak ty znasz dużo gatunków ,ale reszta już nie. A poza tym są też gatunki ,o których nie wie nawet sam Śledzik. -Naprawdę?!-zawołał podekscytowany chłopak-Są jeszcze jakieś?! Serio?! -Śledzik! Tak są.-odparł ze spokojem Pyskacz. Weszli do twierdzy. Na stole czekała na nich księga. -Ale te księga już znam! Gdzie te nowe gatunki?! -A zaglądałeś do koperty na końcu księgi? -Eee-powiedział zakłopotany Śledzik-Nie. -I właśnie o to chodzi. Otworzył księge i otworzyła ostatniej stronie. Z koperty wyjął kartkę. -Tą kartkę możnaby dodać do księgi smoków ,ale tak napradwę nie wiemy czy ten gatunek isnieje. Jest owiany legendą. Wszyscy wymienili spojrzenia. -No bez jaj! Skoro ja takiego nie zabiłem to znaczy ,że nie istnieje!-odezwał się Smark. Natychmiast został spiorunowany wzrokiem ze wszystkich stron. -Gatunek nazywa się...-zrobił dramatyczną pauze-...Nocna Furia! -Nocna Furia?! Słyszałem te legendę. Otóż..-zaczął blondyn. -Śledzik! Nie teraz! A apropo legend..słyszeliście o smoczym kręgu? -Nie. Opowiedz! Opowiedz! -Śledzik!!!-tym razem krzyknęli wszyscy. -Dobrze...ale opowiedz!-upierał się. -Według legendy to stowarzyszenie jeźdzców. Jeźdzców smoków.-Śledzik chciał się odzewać więc szybko zamknięto mu usta.- Nie wiadomo jak udało im się poskromić te bestie. Co kilka lat wybierają "Pogromcę Smoków" ,swojego przywódcę. Są nieuchwytni ,szybcy i zwinni. Podobno isnieje księga ,spis wszystkich przywódców i ich smoków od początku istnienia stowarzyszenia ,ale nigdy jej nie znaleziono. Może komuś z was się poszcześci. Rozdział 1-Jaskinia. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Wstałam wcześnie ,jak zawsze ,ubrałam się i poszłam do lasu ,też jak zawsze. Zawsze rano ide ćwiczyć rzucanie toporem. Postanowiłam ,że dziś bardziej zagłębie się w las... Ide już ponad godzinę. Tutaj wystarczy. Zaczęłam ćwiczyć. Po kilku godzinach treningu postanowiłam umyć się w jeziorku niedaleko. Już miałam wchodzić do wody gdy nagle coś zwróciło moją uwagę. Usłyszałam coś jakby przyśpieszony oddech. Poza tym krzaki zaszeleściły. Chwile przyglądałam się im ,a potem rzuciłam w nie toporem spodziewając się ,że to mi się zdawało. Gdy topór wylądował z krzakach nagle rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask. Czyj? Oczywiście Sączysmarka! -Co ty tu robisz??!!! Jakim prawem mnie śledzisz?!!-zaczęłam krzyczeć. Byłam wściekła. -Możemy pogadać o tym za chwilę? Właśnie poważnie mnie uszkodziłaś.-powiedział piskliwym głosem. Rozchyliłam krzaki ,a tam Smark leżał na trawie trzymając za krocze. Aż zachciało mi się śmiać. Strzał w dziesiątke ,Astrid-pomyślałam. -Mogłeś mnie nie śledzić wtedy nic by ci się nie stało. -Tym trafieniem utudniłaś sobie życie.-a potem dodał jeszcze szptem do sebie-A mogło być tak pięknie. Odrazu dostał w brzuch ,a potem z liścia. Ciekawe czy da rade się ruszyć przez najbliższe kilka godzin. -Au! Pomóż mi!-powiedział ,a tak właściwie to pisnął. -Nie zamierzam ci pomagać! Nawet na to nie licz!-powiedziałam stanowczo.- To jak ja wróce do wioski?-znów pisnął. -To już twój problem. Mogłeś się zastanowić zanim zacząłeś mnie śledzić. -No właśnie nie mogłem! Wtedy zadłem śniadanie!-wytłumaczył. Zaraz ,zaraz...czy on powiedział ,że śledzi mnie od wioski? Czemu ja go nie słyszałam? -To nie potrafisz myśleć przy jedzeniu?-zapytałam. -Nie!-i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział. -Więc tak jak mówiłam to już twój problem. Poszłam w stronę wioski byle jak najdalej od tego palanta. Gdyby nie to ,że teraz leży na ziemi i nie może się ruszyć walnęłabym go jeszcze raz. Rozejrzałąm się po okolicy. Gdzie ja jestem. Nie kojarze tego fragmentu lasu. Chyba się zgubiłam... Od kilku godzin bładzę po lesie szukając drogi. Zaraz co to? Jaskinia. Ale co to za znaki na ścianach? Musze to sprawdzić... Chdze po jaskini z przygasającą już pochodnią. Poza tymi znakami nie ma tu nic ciekawego. Nagle widze jakiś ruch. Człowiek! Ktoś tam jest ,napewno. Już kilka razy dałam się nabrać jaszczukom ,ale to jest człowiek. Jestem pewna. Śledzę go. Nie jest sam. Tam jest jeszcze drugi. Słyszę jak rozmawiają pochylając się nad jakąś książką. -Co to za bazgroły? Nikt nic z tego nie zrozumie! Pisz normalnie!-mówi jeden. Jest oburzony przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. -Pogromca tak kazał.-odpowiada drugi ze spokojem-Nie wiem czemu ,ale on zawsze ma jakiś cel. Pierwszy natychmiast umilkł. Pogromca?-zaczęłam się zastanawiać. W tej legendzie co opowiadał Pyskacz było o Pogromcy Smoków ,ale...Może to nie jest tylko legenda. A może... -A kogo my tu mamy?-usłyszał za sobą przeraźliwy ochrypły głos. Zerwałam się na równe nogi o oparłam o ścianę. W mroku dostrzegłam postać w masce ,uzbrojoną w topór i maczugę. I w tym momencie moja pochodnia już do końca zgasła. W kompletnej ciemności usłyszałam znowu ten sam mrorzący krew w żyłach głos: -I co teraz będzie? Usłyszałam dźwięk uderzenia metalu o skałe. Widocznie ten ktoś nie widzi najlepiej w ciemnościach skoro jeszcze żyje-pomyślałam. Zaczęłam biec i jakimś cudem nie wpadłam nie przeciwnika. Dotykając skał szłam jak najszybciej przed siebie. Znów zaczęłam biec. Nagle wyczułam jakąś menalową rure wystałacą ze skały. Z rospędu wpadłam na nią. Słysząc to ten ktoś kto mnie gonił zaczął krzyczeć. -Nie uciekniesz! I tak cie dorwę! Zobaczyłam światło. Kamienie się posypały i w miejscu gdzie wcześniej była rura teraz był otwór. Udało mi się przez niego wydostać z jaskini. Natychmiast pobiegłam do wioski. Teraz już wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Rozdział 2-Wyprawa. Wpadłam do wioski jak burza i wbiegłam przy kuźni w Pyskacza. -Co się stało?! Czemu tak biegniesz?!-pytał trochę z wyrzutek trochę zdezorientowany. -No bo znalazłam jakąś jaskinie i próbowali mnie zabić i ktoś mnie gonił i tam była jakaś księga i...-mówiłam bardzo szybko. -Ej ,ej ,ej! Spokojnie! Przystopuj! Opowiedz spokojnie ,powoli co się wydarzyło. Opowiedziałam mu wszystko ze szczegółami. -Szykuj się.-powiedział kiedy skończyłam i poszedł do twierdzy. -Ale na co?-dopytywałam się ,ale on już nie słuchał. Następnego dnia w twierdzy -Astrid znalazła wczoraj jaskinię do ,której się dzisiaj wybierzemy. Możliwe ,że znajdziemy tam legendarną księgę Smoczego Kręgu. Bierzcie broń! Za godzinę wszyscy na placu!-powiedział Pyskacz i poszedł gdzieś ze Stoikiem. -Gdzieś ty była?-dopytywał się Śledzik. -Przekonasz się.-odpowiedziałam. 'Perspektywa Narratora' -Idziemy!-powiedizał Stoik. Gruby ,Wiadro ,Pyskacz ,Sven ,Stoik ,Astrid ,Sączysmark ,Śledzik ,Mieczyk i Szpadka ruszyli w stronę dziury w skale. Weszli do jaskini nowo otwartym przez Astrid wejściem. Mieli 4 pochodnie. Ruszyli w głąb jaskini gotowi dobyć broni w każdej chwili. Rozległ się świst. Strzała trafiła w pochodnie Svena z taką siła ,że ten aż wypuścił ją z ręki ,a po upadku na mokre skały pochodnia natychmiast zgasła. Wszyscy zaczęli się rozglądać ,ale gdy nic nie zobaczyli ruszyli dalej powolnym krokiem. Dopiero po chwili zoriętowali się ,że jest ich 11 ,a powinno być 10. Wtedy wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Napastnik zaatakował Smarka. Ten w ostatniej chwili dobył miecza i sparował uderzenie. Stoik rzucił się na przeciwnika ,ale tamten ominął go i popchnął na Pyskacza tak ,że teraz dwóch Wandali leżało na ziemi. Potem napastnik zaatakował Wiadro. Zadał mu cios maczugą i wytrącił pochodnie ,która odrazu zgasła. Odepchnął Grubego ,kopnął Svena na ścianę i ruszył na Astrid. Dziewczyna toporem odbijała jego ataki aż Mieczyk z włócznią zaszedł wroga od tyłu. Ten jednak okazał się bardzo zręczny. Schylił się tak ,że Astrid ,która próbowała mu zadać cios w głowę trafiła w głowę Mieczyka. Napastnik cofnął się pod ścianę ,rzucił Szpadką w Stoika ,a Pyskacza popchnął na ścianę. Astrid rzuciła się na niego ,ale on niewiadomo jak nagle zniknął. Stoik podniósł się z ziemi i ocenił co udało się osiągnąć wrogowi. Mieczyk był nieprzytomny ,Wiadro miał ogromną ranę na brzuchu ,Sączysmark miał rozcięte ramie ,a Szpadka i Sven ledwo trzymali się na nogach. W dodatku zostały im już tylko dwie pochodnie. -Rozdzielamy się.-zadecydował wódz-Mieczyk ,Sączysmark ,Astrid ,Sven i Pyskacz ,idziecie w lewo. Reszta za mną. Pyskacz pomógł wstać Svenowi i opatczył częściowo ranę Sączysmarka ,a Astrid obudziła Mieczyka. Ruszyli lewym korytarzem. Po chwili trafili na rozdzielenie. Były tam trzy tunele. Z jednego z nich jak gdyby nigdy nic wytoczył się ogromny głaz pędząc na Smark. Pyskacz popchnął chłopaka. Kamień potoczył się dalej ,a Smark wstał z ziemi. -To jedna wielka pułapka.-powiedział zdenerwowany. 'Perspektywa Stoika' Mam nadzieję ,że Pyskacz sobie radzi. -Patrzcie.-powiedział Śledzik w wskazał na dziurę w skale. Było tam światło. Z trudem ,ale jednak udało nam się tam przedostać. -Gdzie my znowu wylądowaliśmy?-zapytał Gruby ,ale nawet nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. -Jesteście na nie swoim terenie.-rozległ się tubalny głos z drugiego końca korytarza. To z tamtąd pochodziło światło. -Kto mówi?-zapytałem. -A kto pyta?-odpowiedział pytaniem głos. Nagle pojawiło się drugie źródło światła. To Pyskacz ze swoją grupą-pomyślałem. -Odejdźcie stąd dopóki możecie.-rozległo się chyba w całej jaskini. My nadal staliśmy w bezruchu prubójąc dostrzec właściciela głosu. I wtedy trzy strzały poleciały w naszą stronę. Astrid dostała w udo ,Mieczyk w kostkę ,a Pyskacz w sztuczną nogę. Z ciemności wyłonił się znów ten sam wojownik ,który zaatakował nas wcześniej. Obok niego stał drugi ,wysoki na ponad dwa metry. Strzały zaczęły lecieć w naszą stronę w niezliczonych ilościach. Uciekliśmy do korytarza obok i wpadliśmy do skalnego pomieszczenia z normalnymi meblami ,lampami itp. Na środku na stoliku leżała księga. Podszedłem do niej i już wycięgałem ręke gdy strzała wbiła się w stół tuż obok książki. Zabrałej ją szybko i zarządziłem odwrót. Kolejna strzała wybiła mi z ręki pochodnie. Została nam już tylko jedna. Wojownicy biegli za nami zaskakująco szybko. Z powodu rannych nie byliśmy w stanie im uciec Wraz z Pyskaczem ,Wiadrem i Grubym stanąliśmy do walki. Po kilku minutach uderzeń metal w metal udało nam się wycofać i dogonić resztę. Zbliżaliśmy się do wyjścią i byliśmy we wmiare bezpieńcznejodległości od pogoni. Naraz dwie strzały trafiły Svena w plecy. Upadł i nie mógł się podnieść. -Sven!-krzyknął Gruby ,ale było już za późno. Dwóch wojowników dopadło Svena ,jeden przyłożył mu miecz do karku ,a drugi napiął łuk i strzelił. Sączysmark krzyknął z bólu. Strzała trafiła go w miejsce wcześniejszego rozcięcia. Wypadliśmy z jaskini i najszybciej jak się dało dotarliśmy do wioski. Mieliśmy wielu rannych ,ale na szczęście Gothi była w pobliżu i zajęła się nimi. 2 dni później -Jak się czujecie?-zapytałem kiedy zebraliśmy się w twierdzy. -Lepiej-przyznała Astrid. -Ale niewiele lepiej-dopowiedział Sączysmark. -Zdobyliśmy księge ,ale nie potrafimy jej odczytać. Jest napisana w jakimś dziwnym języku ,a rusynków w niej nie ma. -A co ze Svenem? Nie pomożemu mu?-zapytał Śledzik. -Nie mamy jak.-odpowiedział Pyskacz. -Czyli Sven został porwany tytlko po to zeby udało nam się wziąśc księge,a my nawet nie możemy jej odczytać?!-nagle wybuchnął Smark. -Niestety ,nie możemy mu pomóc.-westchnąłem. Tymczasem na wyspie śmierci -Panie-powiedział wojownik w masce-zabrali księgę. Większość z nich jest ranna. Poza tym mamy więźnia. -Świetnie. Dobrze się spisałeś Morgan. Każ wszystkim opuścić tą jaskinie i niech zostawią tam swoje rzeczy poza tymi najważniejszymi. Oni jeszcze tam wrócą. -Oczywiście ,panie.-odpowiedział wojownik. -Co to za więźień? -Meżczyzna po pięćdziesiątce ,ale wyrywał się pomimo ciężkich ran. Jest silny. Co z nim zrobić? -Do lochu z nim. Później go obejrzę. A teraz przekaż wszystkim termin najbliższego spotkania rady. Nikogo nie może zabraknąć ,zrozumiałeś? -Tak ,panie. Przekaże wszystkim najszybciej jak się da. -Dobrze ,możesz odejść. Wojownik pokłonił się i wyszedł z sali. -Jakie rozkazy?-zapytał strażnik. -Narazie macie wolne. Każ tylko dać dwóch zwiadowców na tą wyspę. Niech nie działają bez rozkazów. -Oczywiście ,panie.-pokłonił się i wyszedł. -Co powiesz na spotkaniu rady?-zapytała kobieta wciąż stojąca obok tronu. -Karze sporządzić mieszkańcą Berk mapę skarów. Tyle ,że skarbem będzie życie. Rozdział 3-Mapa. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Spacerowałam sobie jak co rano gdy nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. No nie wierzę! Sączysmark! O to teraz ma przechlapane. Zaczęłam zbliżać się do krzaków ,rozsunęłam je ,ale tam nikogo nie było. Rozejrzałam się po okolicy ,ale nikogo nie dostrzegłam. Jestem pewna ,że coś słyszałam. Nagle rozległ się świst ,szybko dobyłam topora i na moje szczęście przypadkowo odbiłam nim strzałę. Rozległ się drugi świst ,ale i tym razem odbiłam pocisk. Potem rozległ się trzeci ,ale ten był jakiś inny...i nagle poczułam straszny ból w udzie. Tam właśnie wbił się lecący nóż. Napastnik ,w takim samym stroju jak tamci z jaskini i w takiej samej masce ,przeskoczył nade mną i podciął mnie tak ,że upadłam na bok ,a nóż wbił się głębiej. Krzyknęłam z bólu jednak szybko wstałam. Napastnik wyciągnął miecz i zaczął zadawać nim ciosy. Odbijałam wszystkie ,ale on był bardzo szybki i w końcu udało mu się trafić mniew nogę. Ledwo trzymałam się na nogach ,ale walczyłam dalej. Zaczęłam się cofać i nagle straciłam grunt pod nogami. Zaczęłam turlać się w dół w skalnej ścianie aż wylądował na twardej skale. Byłam w jaskini. W tym samym pomieszczeniu ,w którym była księga. Nagle ktoś zaatakował mnie od tyłu ,ale tym razem było dwóch napastników. Nie dawałam już rady odbijać ich ciosy i utrzymać się na nogach gdy nagle ziemia się zatrzęsła. Upadłam. Kiedy wstałam zobaczyłam Stoika i Pyskacza walczących z postaciami w maskach. Jedna z tych postaci została uderzona w głowę płaską częścią miecza Stoika ,a druga pchnęła Pyskacza i uciekła. Zemdlałam. Obudziłam się w swoim łóżku. Przy nim siedzieli Stoik ,Pyskacz ,Śledzik ,bliźniaki i Sączysmark. -Astrid-powiedział wódz-obudziłaś się. -Ile już tak leżę? -Trzy dni. -Trzy dni?!-nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. -Tak ,Astrid. Cała wioska się martwiła. Przekażemny i ,że się obudziłaś. Stoik i Pyskacz wyszli. -Jak się czujesz?-zapytał Śledzik. -Dobrze. Co z tymi wojownikami? -Jednego złapał Stoik ,a drugi uciekł. W dodatku w tej jaskini znalazł jakąś mapę. Mapę ksiąg. Jest 10 egzemplaży tej księgi ,którą zdobyliśmy ,każdy w innym języku. Może ,którąś zdołamy odczytać. Warto spróbować.-powiedział Smark. -Warto spróbować...-potwierdziłam to co już stwierdził Sączysmark. Na wyspie śmierci '-'''Panie-zaczął Morgan klękając przed tronem-znaleźli mapę. -Dobrze. Zgodnie z planem. Znów dobrze się spisałeś. -Jest jeszcze coś...-powiedział niepewnie wojownik ,a gdy Pogromca spojrzał na niego wyczekującym wzrokiem kontynuował-Wandale pojmali jednego z naszych szpiegów.-powiedział. -Co??!!! Jakim cudem?!?!-Pogromca aż wyskoczył z tronu.-Wiesz jakie to może pociągnąć za sobą konsekwencje?!! Teraz już mają dowód na nasze istnienie! Teraz już nikt im nie zarzuci ,że wymyślili cała historię z wojownikami w jaskini! Mogą obrucił przeciw nam ,teraz już realnemu wrogowi ,cały archipelag!-krzyczał- Co to za wojownik?-spytał siląc się na spokój. -Argonen ,panie. Wybacz panie ,ale nie miałem na to wpływu i... -Nie tłumacz się. To tylko bardziej mnie zdenerwuje. Argonen to najlepszy nożownik z rejonu 0 ,tak? -Nie tylko ,panie. Jest drugi na całym archipelagu. -Dobrze.-już troche się uspokoił.-Sądzisz ,że wygada się?-spytał Morgana. -Nie ,panie. On nigdy. Prędzej umrze męczeńską śmiercią. -Napadniecie na arenę gdzie mają także więzienie i uwolnicie go. -Morgan spojrzał na niego zdziwiony ,ale nie ośmielił się odezwać.-Wiem ,że nigdy jeszcze nie uwalnialiśmy naszych wojowników z niewoli ,ale...-zrobił pauzę-to pewnie dlatego ,że jeszcze nigdy nie złapano żadnego z naszych wojowników. A poza Argonenem uwolnicie też smoki ,które trzymają na arenie. Tuż po ataku wyślecie do nich smoki tropiące.-dodał-Wolę nie ryzykować kolejnym pojmaniem. Smok nie sprawi podejrzeń -Oczywiście ,panie. -Mówisz oczywiście dlatego ,że też uwarzasz to za rozsądne czy też dlatego ,że nie ośmielisz mi się sprzeciwić?-spytał i osiągnął upragnieny cel. -Pozwolisz ,że oddalę się ,panie?-spytał nieśmiało wojownik. -Idź.-machnął ręką Pogromca-Dopilnuj żeby atak się powiódł. -Oczywiście. Rozdział 4- Atak cz.1 'Perspektywa Morgana' -Na smoki!-krzyknąłem-I macie się postarać! Wszyscy mają być bezbłędni! Jak ktoś coś zchrzani to zamieszka na wyspie dzikich smoków! -I tym nas straszysz?!-odezwał się jeden z wojowników.-Każdy z nas umie tresować smoki! -Ale na tamtej wyspie nie zdążysz żadnego wytresować zanim cię zjędzą. Uwierz.-odpowiedziałem i dało to efekt. Zamknął się. -Lecimy!-krzyknąłem i kilkadziesiąt smoków z jeźdźcami ruszyło przed siebie. Gdy dolecieliśmy kazałem im poinować czy ktoś jest w wiosce ,a sam poleciałem w stronę wejścia na arenę. Wleciałem przez nie i nagle w całej wiosce rozległy się dzwony. O nie! Zrobili jakiś system alarmowy! Dałej znak wojownikom żeby zajęli się mieszkańcami ,a sam zsiadłem ze smoka i poszedłem w stronę drzwi do podziemi. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Zerwałam się z łóżka jak oparzona. W całej wiosce rozległy się dzwony. Nasz plan się powiódł! Przylecieli po naszego więźnia! Pobiegłam na dół i jak burz wybiegłam z domu. -3 Zębirogi ,6 Ponocników ,7 Śmiertników i niezliczenie wiele Gronkieli ,a wszystkie z jeźdźcami.-powiedział Pyskacz do Stoika. Smoki i ich jeźdźcy już demolowali wioskę. -Co robimy?-spytałam. -Idziemy na arenę.-zadecydował wódz-Nie mogą go uwolnić. Ruszyliśmy w stronę areny gdy nagle przed nami pojawiła się chmara ognia. Koszmar Ponocnik wylądował i teraz odbijał dziesiątki metrów w bok wszystkich ,którzy go atakowali. Jeździec Ponocnika zsiadł ze smoka i po chwili wyłonił się z ognia. -A gdzie wam się tak spieszy? Zapewniam ,że na arenie nie będzie ciekawiej niż tutaj.-poweidział ochrypły głos. jego właściciej mierzył ponad dwa metry ,miał przy sobie miecz ,topór i łuk. Ubrany inaczej niżinni jeźdźcy (pozostali mieli dziwne stroje). Ten miał czarną ,ale widać też ,że mocno zwęgloną zbroję. -Naprawdę? Jednak nie skorzystamy.-powiedział Pyskacz. -Nie macie wyboru. Przykro mi.-powiedział wojownik.-Chociaż nie oszukujmy się. Wcale nie jest mi przykro. Wódz rucził się na wojownika ,ale on w tej chwili wyjął broń ,sparował uderzenie topora i podciął nogi Stoik. Kilka sekund później obok leżał też Pyskacz po tym jak wojownik trącił mieczem jego sztuczną nogę tak żeby go wywrócić. Zaatakowałam go ,ale wytrącił mi topór z ręki i popchnął tak mocno ,że padłam na ziemię. Stoik i Pyskacz zdąrzyli już wstać i razem natarli na wroga. -Astrid ,biegnij na arenę!-krzyknął Stoik i w tym momencie dostał potężny cios w twarz ,a następnie został popchnięty na właśnie unoszącego miecz do ataku Pyskacza. Obaj padli na ziemię. -Nie przejdziesz.-powiedział wojownik. Nagle ktoś natarł na niego od tyłu. Wojownik błyskawicznie obrócił się i starował uderzenie ,a następnie powalił tego kto go zaatakował. Zaraz czy to...? Sączysmark! Smark szybko podniósł się z ziemi i zatakował ponownie. -Biegnij!-krzyknął ledwo trzymając się na nogach pod mieczem wroga. Ruszyłam biegiem przed siebie. Wojownik w zbroji przestał nacierać na Smarka i zamachnął się mieczem w moją stronę ,ale Smark zadał mu cios w nogę. Nie krzyknął tylko złapał się za nogę i rzucił się na Smarka. Wykorzystałam chwilę i pobiegłam w stronę areny. Postać w masce wyprowadzała z podziemi nożownika ,którego zchwytaliśmy kilka dni temu. Pobiegłam w tamtą stronę. Arena nagle zadrżała. Kamienie zaczęły się sypać z góry. jeden z nich trafił w twarz wojownika w masce i strącił mu ją. To co zobaczyłam odebrało mi dech w piersiach. To............prze.........cież........Mor..........gan.......! Rozdział 5-Atak cz.2 Jak on może?!-pomyślałam. Rzuciłaś się na niego z toporem. -Jak możesz?!-krzyczałam wymachując toporem-Czemu?! -Przepraszam...my się znamy?-spytał odbijając moje ciosy. -I jeszcze udajesz ,że mnie nie znasz?! Jak możesz?! Czemu robisz to wszystko?!-darłam się na całe gardło. -My się znamy? Ja cię nie kojarze.-powiedziuał wytrącając mi broń z ręki. Popchnął mnie i pobiegł przed siebie. Na arenę wpadli Gruby ,Wiadro i Pyskacz. Ominął ich sprytnie i wybiegł z areny. -Czekaj!-krzyczał do kogoś. -Wybacz.-odpowiedział ten ktoś i chwilę później zobaczyłam smoka odlatującego z wyspy. Wszystkie smoki zaczęły odlatywać. Wstałam i wyszłam z areny. Na środku placu stał Morgan z mieczem w ręku ,a od strony wioski stali mieszkańcy ,każdy uzbrojony. Morgan nie miał szans. -Jak mogłeś?-spytałam-Jak możesz atakować moją rodzinną wyspę? Ty naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz?-spytałam. Spojrzał na mnie. -My się znamy?-spytał po raz trzeci. Spojrzałam na niego ze zdziwieniem. -Nie pamiętasz mnie?-spytałam znowu. Nagle rozległ się ryk. Nigdy w życiu nie słyszałam czegoś takiego. Cień ,ale coś czarnego jak cień ,porwało Morgana z ogromną prędkością i poleciało gdzieś. To był smok? Nigdy nie widziałam takiego smoka. Pyskacz wyszedł przed szereg wpatrując się w niebo. -Nocna Furia...-szepnął do siebie ,ale usłyszałam to. 'Perspektywa Morgana' Coś z ogromną siłą i prędkością oderwało mnie od ziemi. Leciałem na morzem i zastanawiałem się co to. Zaraz... czarne jak noc ,lata ,szybkie...Nie! Nocna furia! Pogromca! Przecież on mnie zabije! Jak mu to wytłumacze?-zacząłem się gorączkować. Po godzinie byliśmy na miejscu czyli na wyspie śmierci. Smok wleciał do sali z tronem i spuścił mnie na ziemię tak ,że spadłem na twarz tuż przed podwyższeniem. Smok wylądował za tronem ,a pogromca podszedł do mnie. -Co to miało być?! Co to za sajgon?! Czy to naprawdę takie trudne?! Nie potrafisz nawet uwolnić jeńca bez demolki na całą wioskę?!-krzyczał.-Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?-spytał i troche spokojniej. Troche. -Nic ,panie.-odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.-Nie wiem jak mogę się usprawiedliwić. Warknął coś pod nosem. -Wiesz ,że ci ufam. Wiele razy świetnie sobie radziłeś. Jesteś oficerem. Nie możesz popełniać takich błędów. Daję ci ostatnią szansę. Nie chcę cię karać ,ale jeszcze raz i mimo moich dobrych chęci będę musiał to zrobić. Od teraz masz być bezbłędny. Bo jak nie...-uderzył mieczem o tron. -Oczywiście. Dziękuje.-odpowiedziałem i wyszedłem. To cud ,że jeszcze żyje. Rozdział 6-Nie wtrącaj się! 'Perspektywa Astrid' Poszłam do lasu poćwiczyć i zebrać myśli. A o czym myślałam? Raczej o kim ,o Morganie. Czemu jest w tym całym smoczym kręgu i czemu (a to ważniejsze) brał udział w ataku na Berk?! Dlaczego?! Jako mała dzieczynka mieszkałam na wyspie Domin (wymyślona). Poznałam tam właśnie Morgana i jeszcze wielu przyjaciół. Kiedy miałam 13 lat dowiedziałam się ,że moi rodzice mieszkali na Berk więc postanowiłam się tam wybrać. Przywitano mnie tam bardzo miło i tak jakoś wyszło ,że zostałam i zamieszkałam tam. Potem widziałam się z przyjaciółmi tylko kilka razy. Pewnego dnia otrzymałam list o przyjaciół ,w którym napisała ,że Morgan zniknął bez śladu. Teraz już wiem czemu...Ale nie wiem czemu on to robi... -Czemu to robisz Morgan?-spytałam sama siebie bo wiedziałam ,że go tu nie ma. -Tak jakoś wyszło.-uzyskałam odpowiedź ,ale nawet na nią nie liczyłam. To nie jest głos Morgana. Obruciłam się i zobaczyłam postać w masce. Natychmiast cofnęłam się i sięgnęłam po broń. On ,bo był to mężczyzna ,wyciągnął coś przypominającego miecz ,ale to nie był miecz...Nagle jego broń zaczęła płonąć. Zamachnął się ,ale w porę odbiłam dziwną broń. -Nie powiem ,że nie chciał do nas dołączyć ,ale nie był zadowolony gdy dowiedział się o ataku. Musisz mu wybaczyć...jest oficerem i musiał w tym uczestniczyć. -A ty kim jesteś? -Wiem ,że chcesz wiedzieć kim jestem ,ale ta wiedza może być niebezpieczna. Wymierzył kolejny cios ,ale i ten odbiłam. Potem kolejny i kolejny i kolejny i tak wydał serię 11 ataków ,ale wszystkie udało mi się odbić. Teraz ja zaatakowałam. Pierwsze uderzenie odbił ,ale przy drugim schylił się ,przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramię i ruszył przed siebie. -Puść mnie! Puszczaj! -Czego się tak drzesz?-spytał spokojnie i postawił mnie na ziemi. Natychmiast zamachnęłam się toporem ,ale on zablokował atak i podciął mi nogi ,a ja poturlałam się pod drzewo. Natychmiast zerwałam się z ziemi ,ale on był szybszy i przygwoździł mnie do drzewa przykładając płonące ostrze do głowy. -Po prostu się nie wtrącaj w nie swoje sprawy.-powiedział ,schował broń ,odwrócił się i zaczął iść w las. Rzucił za nim toporem ,ale on w tym momencie błyskawicznie się odwrócił i złapał go. -Dzięki za zabawkę ,bo broń z tego średnia. Nie ostrzony przez conajmniej dwa tygodnie. Mówił prawdę. Zapomniałam zaostrzyć topór ,ale mało mnie to wtedy obchodziło. -Oddawaj!-krzyknęłam i rzuszyłam za nim biegiem. Myślałam ,że nie zareaguje ,a on po prostu rzucił topór za siebie prawie trafiając mnie w głowę. -Uważaj-powiedział-i zostaw w spokoju sprawy ,które cię nie dotyczą.-dodał i zniknął wśród drzew. Next w Czwartek. Rozdział 7-Rozmowa w...nietypowych okolicznościach XD Rozglądał się po lesie. Poszedł sobie? W prawdzie rozmawialiśmy godzinę temu ,ale może gdzie się kryje. Chyba jestem przywrażliwiona. Nagle zza drzew wyskoczył Śmiertnik Zębacz i strzelił w moją stronę kolcami. Padłam na ziemię. Potem szybko się podniosłam i zaatakowałam smoka ,ale ten rzucił mną o drzewo. Zaczął podchodzić ,a ja byłam odcięta ,oparta o drzewo nie mogłam się ruszyć ,ale nie zatakował. Zaczął mnie obwąchiwać. Lekko pchnął moją rękę tak ,że wypuściłam topór ,który upadł na ziemię. Smok nagle zaczął mnie lizać. Bawiłyśmy się kilka godzin (okazało się ,że to samica). Dziesiaj stwierdziłam ,że smoki to jednak nie takie złe stworzenia. '''Na wyspie śmierci' ''''''Perspektywa Pogromcy -Dzisiaj macie dzień wolny! Macie czas dla siebie i dla smoków! Zbiórka jutro w południe!-wokoło rozległy się wiwaty ,a po chwili wszyscy zaczęli wsiadać na smoki i odlatywać.-To co mały?-powiedziałem do mojego smoka.-Lecimy?-spytałem go.-Panie!-usłyszałem za sobą głos Argonena.-O...chyba nici z wycieczki-westchnął.-Czego?-Dziewczyna!-Co dziewczyna? Jaka dzieczyna?-spytałem zdezorientowany.-Ta z Berk! Ona wytresowała jednego z naszych smoków tropiących!-Tak?-spytałem zaskoczony. Spojrzał na mnie dziwnie. Pewnie spodziewał się ,że wybuchnę złością ,a ja tylko spokojnie spytałem go czy to prawda.-Tak ,panie.-odpowiedział.-W takim razie jednak czeka nas wycieczka.-powiedziałem do Szczerbatka ,który natychmiast zaczął skakać ze szczęścia.-Przekaż Morganowi ,że ma się zająć twierdzą przez tę noc.-Oczywiście ,ale wybierasz się gdzieś ,panie?-Chce jej pogratulować osobiście.-powiedziałem i wsiadłem na smoka. Wystartował szybko jak pierun i popędził w stronę Berk. Ciekawe jak zmieniła się moja rodzinna wyspa...Godzinę później byliśmy już na miejscu. Szczerbatek został na zewnątrz ,a ja przez okno wszydłem do domu blondynki. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Po kolacji weszłam na górę do sypialni i wgramoliłam się pod kołdrę. Miałam takie dziwne wrażenie ,że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam po drugiej stronie mojego łóżka człowieka w masce. Tego samego z ,którym dziś rozmawiałam.-Co ty tu robisz?!-spytałam sięgając po topór. Byłam w samej bieliźnie.-Spokojnie! Przyszedłem pogadać.-spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona.-Skoro wytresowałaś smoka to mamy ze sobą już coś wspólnego. Możemy się dogadać. Jeśli przekonasz ludzi z Berk żeby tresowali smoki mogę podpisać z waszym wodzem rozejm.-Ty?! A co ty niby możesz?-Bardzo wiele. Jeszcze się o tym przekonasz. Ale oczywiście nie obędzie się bez zapłaty . W końcu rozejm ze Smoczym Kręgiem to nie byle co. Mógłbym go podpisać w zamian za...-domyśliłam się o co mu chodzi więc sięgnęłam po broń i uniosłam ją szybko.-Spokojnie! Nie chcę TEGO!-zawachał się.-Znaczy nie powiem ,że nie chcę...-znów uniosłam broń.-...,ale nie o TO mi chodziło! Sądze ,że wasze zapasy na pół zimy wystarczą bym mógł to podpisać.-nie wytrzymałam i rzuciłam się na niego. Obydwoje spadliśmy na ziemię tyle ,że ja wylądowałam na nim.-Wow! Ty też TEGO chcesz?!-spytał ,a ja wściekła rzuciłam w niego toporem. W ostatniej chwili wyciągnął z nikąd kawałem drwna i zasłonił się nim. Mój topór wbił się głęboko w drewno.-To jest mój szczęśliwy pieniek. Ale topór ci oddaje.-z zaskakującą łatwością wyciągnął moją broń z drewna i rzucił ją na podłogę.-To ja się będę żegnał!-powiedział i wyskoczył przez okno.-Pamiętaj o mojej propozycji!-usłyszałam jeszcze z dworu.-I nie chodzi mi o TO!!!-dodał i zobaczyłam cień smoka odlatującego z wyspy. Połowa zapasów na zimę?! Nigdy w życiu!-stwierdziłam odrazu i porzuciłam tę myśl. Znów wgramoliłam się pod kołdrę i po chwili zasnęłam. Next w sobotę. Rozdział 8-Za wszelką cenę -Dzień dobry.-powiedziałam wchodząc do twierdzy. -Gdzieś ty wroczaj była? Nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć.-cała zdrętwiałam. -Aaa...coś się stało? -Dostaliśmy bardzo złe wieści.-na szczęście udało się uniknąc tematu.-Dagur ,Albrecht i Drago planują zaatakować nas jednocześnie. -Co?!!-to było bardzo złe wieści. -Przydałby nam się jakiś mocny sojusznik. -A może ci treserzy smoków?-ja naprawdę to powiedziałam? -Skąd ten pomysł?-spytał z zaciekawieniem Pyskacz. -No bo...wczoraj był u mnie jeden taki...chyba pogromca i...-patrzyli na mnie jak na ósmy cud świata.-...i on powiedział ,że mógłby podpisać z nami sojusz... -Masz dar przekonywania! Gratulacje! -...tyle ,że za połowę naszych zapasów.-uzupełniłam. W całej twierdzy zapanowała cisza. -To jest sytuacja bez dobrego wyjścia! Jeśli odmówimy z wioski nic nie zostanie ,a jeśli się zgodzimy będziemy głodować i nie przetrwamy do wiosny! Tak nie może być! -Może udałoby mi się z nim jeszcze ponegocjować...-powiedziałam cicho i bardziej sama do siebie ,ale wódz niestety to słyszał. -Postaraj się. Musi być jakiś dobre wyjście. Wyszłam z twierdzy i udałam się w kierunku lasu. Jak ja mam go przekonać żeby zmniejszył cenę?-pomyślałam. -I co?-usłyszałam za sobą. Błyskawicznie się odwróciłam i ujrzałam znów tego samego gościa w masce. -Kim ty właściwie jesteś? -To ja pierwszy zadałem pytanie.-odpowiedział. -Nie ma szans. Nie możemy ci dać połowy zapasów! -Wiem.-teraz to już kompletnie się pogubiłam. -To po co mi dałeś takie warunki? -Żebym mógł usłyszeć reakcję Stoika! Ha ha ha!-zaczął się śmiać ,ale szybko się uspokoił.-A co ciekawe to Pyskacz wybuchnął. Gdybyś dołączyła do Smoczego kręgu podpisałbym traktat bez rzadnej zapłaty. -W takim razie mnie przyjmij. -Ha ha ha!-roześmiał się na cały głos.-Najpierw musiałabyś dokonać czegoś czego jeszcze nikt nigdy nie dokonał. Przeżyć coś czego jeszcze nikt nie przeżył. Jesteś gotowa? -Jasne. Next w czwartek. Rozdział 9-Wyprawa Obudziłam się, zrobiłam sobie śniadanie i poszłam do twierdzy. Czekali tam już Pyskacz ze Stoikiem. -I co? Udało się?-spytali jednocześnie na mój widok. -Musiałabym do nich dołączyć. Stoik westchnął. -Skoro to jedyne rozwiązanie... -Ale muszę wyruszyć na wyprawę. -Gdzie? -Gdzieś skąd jeszcze nikt nie wrócił. Zrobili wytrzeszcz oczu. -Takie są warunki. Każdy kto do nich dołącza musi to przejść. Stoik znów westchnął. -Dasz sobie radę? -Spokojnie. Bez obaw. -A ile musisz tam być? -Conajmniej miesiąc. -Pomożemy ci się spakować. -Dziękuję.-powiedziałam i wyszłam z twierdzy. Spakowałam się sama, ale Stoik obiecał mi yaka i zamierzał dotrzymać słowa więc wyprawa się trochę opuźniła. -Uwarzaj na siebie.-powiedział Pyskacz odpychałąc moją łódź od brzegu. Płynęłam trzy dni aż na horyzoncie pojawiła się wyspa. Cała czarna. To jest mój cel.-pomyślałam. Pół godziny później przybijałam do wyspy. Wzdrygnęłam się wchodząc na nią. Mam złe przeczucia. Wyspa już z daleko wygląda strasznie, ale z bliska jest duuuuuużo gorzej. Rozdział 10-Zebranie i jego konsekwencje Na wyspie śmierci -Kto wogóle wpadł na tak głupi pomysł?!-wreszczał Karis. W sali zapanowała cisza. Nikt nie odpowiedział.-No kto?! Jak możnabyło do tego dopuścić?! Jak możemy przyjmować kogoś o kim nic nie wiemy?!-Morgan już wykował się żeby przerwać więc doKaris odezwał się znowu.-A nawet proponować przyjęcie! To nie miało prawa się zdarzyć! Kto to wymyślił?! -Mój syn.-odpowiedział kobieta, jedyna wśród zgromadzonych. Znów zapanowała cisza. -No co tak stoicie?! Czemu nikt nic nie powie?!-wciąż krzyczał Karis.-Co mnie obchodzi, że to pomysł Pogromcy! Mam to gdzieś! Nikt nigdy jeszcze nie wpadł na tak głupi pomysł jak ten i trzeba to odkręcić! Nie ważne czy Pogromca się zgodzi czy nie! -Pewnie i tak nie przeżyje tam miesiąca.-powiedział Starun. -Jasne, że nie przeżyje! Potrzeba nam nowego Pogromcy! Ten jest zupełnie bezmyślny, nie potrafi dowodzić, nic jeszcze nie osiągnął! Przez 3 lata pod jego żądami jeszcze niczego nie osiągnęliśmy! Kto jest ze mną?! -A kto jest ze mną?!-odezwała się kobieta. To krótkiej krzątaninie, zgromadzeni podzielili się na dwie, mnie więcej równe grupy. Do sali wpadł mężczyzna najeżony bronią wszelkiego rodzaju. -Przepraszam za spóżnienie.-powiedział i rozejrzał się po sali.-Co tu się dzieje? -Nie przepraszaj, Eret. Ci idioci uważają, że nasz obecny Pogromca dobrze wykonuje swoje zadanie co nie ma nawet żadnego związku z prawdą. -A Ci idioci...-kobieta wskazała na grupę na przeciwko-...kwestionują rozkazy i władzę mojego syna. Eret spojrzał na obie grupy z niedowieżaniem. -No dobra, jak chcecie.-powiedział. Wyciągnął zza pleców kamień i cisnął nim w stronę Karisa. Ten po uderzeniu w twarz padł na ziemię lecz natychmiast podniósł się i wściekle spojrzał na Ereta. -Nie przeginaj, panie generale! -Miło, że przynajmniej odnosisz się do mnie z szacunkiem. Tylko to sprawia, że pozwalam Ci żyć.-wycedził generał. Odwrócił się i podszedł do grupy dowodzonej przez kobietę. Za nim ruszyło pięciu członków grupy Karisa. -I co?! Tak szybko zmieniacie zdanie?! Tak szybko się poddajecie?!-pytał Karis. -Sadzę, że po prostu mają więcej rozumu niż ty.-odpowiedział Eret, a po chwili dodał ciszej zwracając się do kiebiety obok-Jakieś rozkaży, Valka? -Spokojnie.-odpowiedziała prawie bezgłośnie.-Narazie powstrzymaj się. -Oczywiście.-ukłonił się, a potem spojrzał na Karisa i powiedział głośno-Chcesz zmiany władzy? A kto miałby według ciebie zająć miejsce Pogromcy? Ty?-spytał z rozbawieniem. -Ależ oczywiście, że ja!-ryknął Karis.-Bo kto inny by się do tego nadawał?! Ośmiu członków grupy Karisa odłączyło się od reszty, obkrążyło ogromny stół i stanęło z grupą Valki. Karis spojrzał ze wściekłością na Staruna. -No co? Myślałem, że chcesz wynieść na górę...no nie wiem, na przykład Ereta, ale nie siebie! Kto wytrzyma pod twoimi rozkazami choćby dzień? -Potrzabna nam zmiana władzy! Pogromca musi się zmienić i to ja powiniennem zająć jego miejsce!! -Możesz powtórzyć?-rozległo się w odpowiedzi. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę. Na podwyższeniu stał wojownik z płonącym mieczem opartym o ziemię i wpatrywał się w Karisa. -Tak mogę powtórzyć! Nie nadajesz się do władzy! Nie masz pojęcia o dowodzeniu! Nawet nie umiesz posługiwać się swoją bronią! -A chcesz to sprawdzić?-spytał Pogromca. W tym momencie Karis został sam. Wszyscy go opuścili. Kilku wojowników ruszyło w stronę grupy Valki.-A gdzie wam tak spieszno? Zamarli. Zatrzymali się i spojrzeli na swego władcę. -Co mamy robić?-spytał Eret. -Nie pozwolę żeby takie rzeczy dziły się tutaj pod moją nieobecność. Zwiążcie ich. Są zdrajcami.-odparł Pogromca. Błyskawicznie fala wojownków rzuciła się na zdrajców i związała ich. Nie stawiali oporu, nawet odłożyli broń. -Od dzisiaj zaostrzy się prawo w naszym stowarzyszeniu!-ogłosił Pogromca.-Wrzućcie ich do lochów!-rozkazał, a potem dodał wskazując na Karisa.-A tego zetnijcie i wyrzućcie do morza. Eret tylko kiwnął głową i zaczął wydawać rozkazy. -Nie jesteś trochę za ostry?-spytała Valka podchodząc do swojego syna. -A co mam zrobić!-krzyknął na nią-To jawny bunt! Jak mogę oszczędzić jego twórcę?! No jak?! -Spokojnie. Może wysłąłbyś go gdzieś gdzie nauczy się rozsądku? Jest wiele takich miejsc. -Niestety zbuntował się przeciwko mnie jeden z najlepszych jeźdzców. Jego nic nie nauczy rozsądku skoro do tej pory go nie ma. -A może jednak? Jest taka jedna wyspa... -Podoba mi się twój tok rozumowania.-przerwał jej-Świetny pomysł.-dodał i pobiegł w stronę generała-Eret! -Coś się stało?-spytał ten zdziwiony. -Nie. Nic takiego tylko możecie oszczędzić Karisa. -Czemu?! Przecież zasłużył na karę! Nie możemy...! -Wiem!-ryknął Pogromca. Eret natychmiast znieruchomiał-Wybacz, poniosło mnie.-dodał-Wyślijcie go do Czerwonej Zatoki. Eret na te słowa rozchmurzył się. -Genialna myśl! Kto wpadł na ten pomysł?! Ty?!-pytał. -Moja matka. -W sumie to mogłem się tego spodziewać.-powiedział Eret, ale widząc minę Pogromcy szybko dodał-Ale gdybyś ty to wymyślił też bym się tego spodziewał. -Weź wywal tego gnoja i o 19.00 w mojej komnacie, może być?-spytał Pogromca kładąc rękę na ramieniu generała. -Może być.-odpowiedział Eret i pobiegł zmienić rozkazy. Krótki next, ale zawsze coś. Kolejny w czwartek. Rozdział 11-I co teraz? Perspektywa Stoika -Astrid wypłynęła. Co teraz robimy?-spytał mój jednonogi przyjaciel. -Nie wiem.-odpowiedziałem-Atakują nas ze wszystkich stron. Chyba musimy czekać. -Czekać?! A od kiedy my czekamy?! Musimy się przygotować na wypadek gdyby młodej się nie udało... -Uda jej się.-przerwałem mu. -Mam taką nadzieję, ale nigdy nie możemy być tego pewni. Musimy przygotować broń, jedzenie wrazie ucieczki... -My mamy uciekać?!-nagle wybuchnąłem. -Biorę pod uwagę wszystkie ewentualności. -A kiedy ty się stałeś taki mądry?-spytałem. -A wtedy kiedy ty pogrążyłeś się w myślach, a ja musiałem zajmować się wioską. I z tego co widzę specjalnie Ci nie minęło.-odpowiedział kąśliwie.-A więc...jakie rozkazy?-spytał. -Powiedz ludziom żeby szykowali broń i żywność. Ale niech będą spokojni. Nie siejmy paniki. -A czy przypadkiem nie zasialiśmy jej już mówiąc całej wiosce o tym, że za niedługo nas zaatakują?-przerwał mi Pyskacz. -Dobrze...w takim razie nie siejmy jeszcze większej paniki.-odpowiedziałem. -I to mi pasuje.-powiedział i wyszedł z twierdzy. Po chwili usłyszałem jak mówi do mieszkańców wioski-Szykować broń i żywność! Macie być gotowi w każdej chwili. Przygotować schron na arenie! Przepędzić smoki!-już miałem się zerwać, ale nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem. Nie ustalaliśmy nic o wypuszczaniu smoków, ale to było jedyne dobre rozwiązanie. Musimy mieć w pogotowiu jakiś schron, a arena nadaje się do tego najlepiej. Next znowu krótki, ale będzie dłuższy w niedzielę. Rozdział 12-Na wyspie Perspektywa Astrid Ale nuda! Siedzę tu już od tygodnia i nic się nie dzieje! Chociaż to może nawet dobrze bo jeśli coś się stanie...no i wywołałam wilka z lasu. Dosłownie. Gdyby jeszcze to był jeden wilk to spoko, wzięłam topór, ale tu jest całę stado. Zaczęłam uciekać i potkęłam się o korzeń. Odwróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam, że wilki są coraz bliżej. Zerwałam się z ziemi i znów ruszyłam biegiem przed siebie. Skręcałam we wszystkie strony, zawracałam, ale nic nie działało. Wilki nadal były tuż za mną. Wybiegłam z lasu i skierowałam się w stronę plaży. Zeskoczyłam z wydmy i wbiegłam do morza, a wilki za mną. Czy je wogóle da się zatrzmać?! Nagle w powietrzu pojawił się czarny kształt. Nocna furia. Ta sama, która uratowała Morgana. Smok wylądował na skałce obok mnie i oddał pięć strzałów plazmy. Po wilkach nic nie zostało. -O! A od kiedy to jesteś taki pomocny?-spytałam wścibsko. -Wyobraź sobie, że dla ciebie właśnie złamałem reguły ustalone przez moją matkę. Ale ostrzegam cię. Pozwole sobie na to żeby uratować cię...no powiedzmy, że jeszcze cztery razy, a potem radź sobie sama. -Aleś ty chojny!-odpowiedziałam mu z wyraźnym sarkazmem w głosie. -Nie masz pojęcia co jeszcze cię tutaj czeka. -A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?-spytałam. -Sam miałem okres próbny tutaj.-odpowiedział. -Co? Czekaj...po pierwsze: mówiłeś, że to ma być miejsce z którego nikt nie wrócił, a po drugie: Co?! Ty przechodziłeś okres próbny?! Przecież twoja matka już tam była. -1. Pozwoliłem sobie dać Ci łatwiejsze zadanie 2. I co z tego? Każdy musi przejść okres próbny. Bez wyjątku. A teraz się żegnam! Pamiętaj! Jeszcze tylko 4 razy!-krzyknął i odleciał. W odpowiedzi tylko prychnęłam z niezadowoleniem. Rozdział 13-Opuźnienie Perspektywa Valki Siedzę w sali tronowej na fotelu obok tronu i czekam na syna. Nagle drzwi otwierają się i chłopak wchodzi do sali. -Gdzie byłeś?-spytałam. -Nie muszę Ci się z niczego tłumaczyć.-odpowiedział. -Ale wiesz, że przez to, że tak mówisz ja już teraz wiem, że coś ukrywasz? -No jasne, że wiem, że wiesz. Po prostu to nie twoja sprawa.-odpowiedział. -Sądzę, że jednak trochę moja. Gdzie byłeś? -A co cię to obchodzi?-spytał wyraźnie znederwowany. -Czkawka.-powiedziałam spokojnie-Pamiętaj, że ja tylko chcę dla ciebie dobrze.-dodałam. Chłopak lekko się uśmiechnął.-No to teraz powiesz...? -No serio?! Ty znowu o tym?!-krzyknął. -Synu... -Nie. Nic nie mów. Po prsotu powiedz ludziom żeby szykowali smoki. Musze chwilę pomyśleć.-powiedział. Westchnęłam wyszłam z sali. Ciekawe po co mają szykoać smoki... Perspektywa Czkawki Godzinę później wyszedłem z sali. Na zewnątrz jeźdzcy już czekali. -Lecimy rozwalić kilka statków.-powiedziałem. -A czyich?-spytał Morgan. -Ty już lepiej nic nie mów.-mruknąłem. -A ja dołączam się do pytania!-krzyknął ktoś z tyłu i po chwili już wszyscy domagali się odpowiedzi. -Bersserków, Albrechta i Drago.-odpowiedziałem. -Czyli pomagamy Berk, tak? No bo opuźniamy przybycie ich wrogów. Przecież dziewczyna nie jest jedną z nas!-zauwarzył ktoś z tłumu. -Dajmy jej szanse. Zostały jej 3 tygodnie. Może się wyrobi.-powiedziałem. -U! Czyżbyś...-zaczął Morgan, ale nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć. -A co ja mówiłem apropo twojego odzywania się? Bez słowa wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i odleciałem. Jeźdzcy zrobili to samo. W oddali widać było już statki Drago. -Weźcie ich z dwóch stron.-rozkazałem. Jeźdzcy podzielili się na dwie grupy i zaatakowali z obu stron jednocześnie. Większość statków Drago spłonęła. -Dobrze.-powiedziałem sam do siebie-Teraz jeszcze tylko Dagur i Albrecht. -Tam!-krzyknął Morgan wskazując w dal. Dostrzegłem tam statki Berserków. Polecieliśmy dalej w stronę wypatrzonych przez Morgana statków. Dagur przywitał nas strzałami i katapultami. -Wielki Pogromca!-krzyknął gdy mnie zobaczył-Wiele o tobie słyszałem i zawsze chciałem cię poznać! Teraz nadarza się okazja żeby to zrobić! Ale ty mnie atakujesz! Dlaczego?! -Powiedzmy, że...bo tak chcę. Taki mam kaprys. Poza tym nikomu nie muszę się tłumaczyć, a tobie to już napewno nie. -Tak?! W takim razie wyląduj i walcz jak mężczyzna! Ze swoimi smokami może i jesteś chojrak, ale czy będzie w stanie mnie pokonać samodzielnie?!-zaśmiał się szyderczo. -Wiesz, że on cię prowokuje? Spokojnie, w każdej chwili możemy zatopic jego i tą całą armadę. Tylko wydaj rozkaz.-powiedział do mnie Morgan. -Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Poradzę sobie.-Morgan już miał coś powiedzieć, ale nie pozwoliłem mu na to i wylądowałem na statku wroga. -A więc po twojemu. Walczymy 1 na 1.-powiedziałem. Dagur szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Wódz Berserków rzucił się na mnie z toporem. W ostatniej chwili zrobiłem unik i podciąłem mu nogi. Dagur szybko wstał i zaatakował ponownie. Odbiłem cios mieczem i wytrąciłem broń z ręki przeciwnika. Wyjąłem "piekło" i przyłożyłem je do szyji Dagura. -I co teraz?-spytałem z uśmiechem. -Teraz? Nic. Jedynie zaraz zginiesz.-powiedział i nagle w moją stronę poszybowały strzały berserków. Szczerbatek stanął przede mną i osłonił mnie skrzydłem. -I myślałeś, że to będzie takie proste?-spytałem rozbawiony. Wsiadłem na smoka i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze.-Rozwalcie mu tę jego armadę.-powiedziałem do jeźdzców-Potem lecimy po Drago. Rozdział 14-Opuźnienie cz.2 -Widać ich!-krzyknął Morgan. W oddali ujrzałem statki Drago. Byliśmy już naprawdę niedaleko Berk. Jeszcze trochę i Drago by tam dotarł. -Lecimy na nich!-odpowiedziałem. Jeźdzcy utworzyli szyk bojowy.-Już!-dodałem i smoko-ludzki oddział wleciał między statki Drago. Nagle obok mnie pojawił się opancerzony smok. Smok splunął ogniem w moją stronę więc zrobiłem unik i zaatakowałem. Plazma nie zrobiła na smoku choćby najmniejszego wrażenia. Niestety smoków było dużo więcej. Jeźdzcy byli pod ciągłym ostrzałem, a oni sami nie mogli nawet zranić przeciwników. -Wycofujemy się!-rozkazałem. Jeźdzcy rozproszyli się i polecieli we wszystkie strony. Kilka minut później spotkaliśmy się wszyscy za skałą kilkaset mtrów dalej.-Czemu w raporcie nie było nic o smokach?!-krzyknąłem na Morgana. -Nie wiem.-odpowiedział-Zwiadowca ich nie widział. Westchnąłem ciężko. -Wracamy na wyspę.-zarządziłem.-Wybacz, Astrid.-powiedziałem patrząc w niebo-Pośpiesz się. Rozdział 15-Wsparcie -Nie no, tak nie będzie!-krzyknąłem. Byłem wściekły na samego siebie. Jak ja mogłem dać rozkaz do wycofania się?! To tak jakbyśmy się poddali! Tak nie może być!-Musimy znaleźć sposób na Drago! Musimy go pokonać! Spalić całą jego flotę, wybić wszystkich jego żołnierzy i zabić jego samego!! Musimy udowodnić, że Smoczy Krąg nadal jest niepokonany!! I tu już nawet nie chodzi o to żeby pomóc Berk!! Musimy walczyć o swój honor!! Jesteśmy jeźdzcami smoków i nie poddamy się!!! Zniszczymy wroga, nie pozostawimy po nim nic!!!!-nawoływałem jeźdzców do walki-Jesteście ze mną?!?! -Tak!!!-odpowiedział tłum. -Czy chcecie zniszczyć przeciwnika i odzyskać status niepokonanych?!?!! -Tak!!!-odpowiedział znów tłum. -Więc do broni bracia i na wojnę!!!!-krzyknąłem najgłośniej jak potrafiłem. Odpowiedziały mi wiwaty i krzyki jeźdzców.-A więc lećcie i powiadomcie naszych sojuszników, że zaczęła się wojna!! Zwołajcie wszystkie klany!! Niech przygotują się do Wielkiego Wymarszu!!! Nie będzie litości!!!-jeźdzcy zaczęli wsiadać na smoki i odlatywać wciąż pokrzykując i wiwatując. Spojrzałem na stojącego obok mnie Ereta i powiedziałem-A my lecimy po Farriera. I wszystkich Władców Gromu... Kim są Władcy Gromu? Czas na odpowiedź macie do soboty :) Rozdział 16-Już tylko tydzień... Perspektywa Astrid Siedzę tu już dokładnie 22 dni. Napadły mnie wilki, ale Pogromca mnie uratował, napadły mnie dzikie smoki, ale Pogromca znowu mi pomógł. Jeśli mówił wtedy poważnie to zostały mu jeszcze 3 możliwości uratowania mnie. Teraz spaceruję po wyspie i rysuję ją w notatniku. Może jeszcze kiedyś uda mi się tu wrócić. No bo w końcu nie jest tak źle...Nagle zobaczyłam cień. Na skraju klifu jakieś 200 metrów ode mnie stał smok, ale to nie był zwkły smok. Był cały czarny i wygladał...inaczej. Nie wiem jak to opisać, ale to napewno nie Nocna Furia. Ten wyglądał jeszcze inaczej. Z boków głowy wystawały mu...tak jakby...kolce. Cały smok wyglądał dziwnie, nigdy nie widziałam czegoś podobnego. Był dużo większy od Nocnej Furii jeśli mnie wzrok nie myli. Co to może być?...Przygladałam się smokowi gdy ten nagle zniknął. Mrugnęłam oczami i już go tam nie było. Zaczęłam się bać. Skoro to tutaj mnie wysłali to nie może być jakaś zwykła wyspa, a skoro do tej pory jeszcze prawie nic strasznego się nie wydarzyło to może się wydarzyć za niedługo. Wzdrygnęłam się na samą myśl. Zaczęłam rozglądać się do okoła, ale smoka nigdzie nie było. Nagle coś zaczęło mi świtać... Ten smok miał tekiego jakby ogromnego garba..., ale to nie był garb! To był Jeździec!! To wszystko wyjaśnia, ale...czy oni mmnie obserwują? Nie, to nielogiczne...A może jednak...Nagle usłyszałam tuż za sobą cichy szelest. Ldwo dosłyszalny. Odwróciłam się i moje serce zaczęło bić dwa razy szybciej. Zaledwie metr ode mnie stał smok, a na nim jeździec. Bestia była ogromna i przerażająca. Jeździec był ubrany na czarno, a jego twarz zasłaniał kaptur. Pierwsza myśl, która przemknęła przez moją głowę to "Uciekaj!!", ale nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Jeździec przemówił. Pogromca zawsze coś do mnie mówił, rozmawiał ze mną, ale miałam wrażenie, że ze wszystkich jeźdzców to on jest najbardziej...gadatliwy? Nie wiem jak to określił. -Mam dla pani wieści, które mogą panią zainteresować.-powiedział ochrypłym niskim głosem. Rozdział 17-Władcy Gromu Dedyk dla Svwars. Perspektywa Czkawki -Cześć Farrier. Jak tam?-spytałem przyjaciela kiedy byliśmy już na Wyspie Piorunów. -Dobrze.-odpowiedział tamten. Zawsze był małomówny. -Gdzie pozostali?-spytałem. -Latają, ćwiczą i tym podobne. Będą tutaj za kilka godzin.-odpowiedział. -A ty czemu tu siedzisz?-spytał Eret. -Bo ja wstałem o 5.30 i odrazu przeszedłem dzisiejszy trening.-odparł dumnie Farrier. -A tak właściwie to kim są Władcy Gromu?spytał Morgan. Spojrzałem na niego z niedowierzaniem. -I przed całą podróż nie chciałeś o to spytać, a pytasz teraz? -No...sądziłem, że oni czyli Włądcy Gromu mi wytłumaczą najlepiej kim są.-odparł nieśmiało. Schowałem twarz w dłoniach. -No to mogłeś spytać Czkawki. Przecież on jest Władcą Gromu.-odpowiedział Eret. Morgan spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. -Serio?-spytał z niedowierzaniem. -Tak.-powiedziałem, a raczej warknąłem. -No to kim są Władcy Gromu? -To najlepsi jeźdzcy stowarzyszenia i jeźdzcy smoków z Klasy Uderzeniowej, jasne? -Tak.-odpowiedział i pokiwał głową, ale po chwili, na jego nieszczęście, zobaczyłęm jak przykłada głowę do ucha Ereta i usłyszałem jak pyta. -Co to jest Klasa Uderzeniowa? -No nie!! Nie wiesz co to jest Klasa Uderzeniowa?!?! A uczyłeś się o podziale smoków?!-zadałem pytanie retoryczne, ale jego odpowiedź zupełnie zbiła mnie z tropu. -Nie. -Jak to?-spytałem zdezorientowany. -Dołączył do nas w Okresie Burzy i bez specjalnych nauk odrazu poszedł do akcji.-wytłumaczył Eret. Westchnąłem. -A co to jest Okres Burzy?-spytał Morgan. Znów westchnąłem. -Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć i dowiedzieć... Next -To może polecimy do nich?-zaproponowałem zmieniając temat. -Jasne.-odparł Farrier wsiadając na smoka. Zrobiliśmy to samo i polecielismy na drugi koniec wyspy. Perspektywa Morgana Wow...Czy ja naprawdę aż tylu rzeczy nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wszystko wytłumacza. A co to jest tam na wschodzi? Wodospad! Nie no, ta wyspa jest piękna! Nagle w moim polu widzenia pojawiła się polana. Dwóch gości biło się na miecze, obok biły się dwa smoki, a w powietrzu były jeszcze dwa smoki razem z leźdzcami. -Co to za smoki?-spytałem.-Nigdy takich nie widziałem... -Trzy Wandersmoki i jeden marazmor.-odparł spokojnie Czkawka. -Co?!?!-krzyknąłem-Chcesz powiedzieć, że gość wytresował Marazmora?! -Tak.-odpowiedział znów spokojnie Czkawka.-To właśnie chcę powiedzieć. Patrzyłem na polanę z niedowierzaniem. Co to za goście?! Wytresować Marazmora?! Wytresować Wandermoska?! -Ale jak?! Jak oni to zrobili?! -A wytresowanie Nocnej Furii nie robi na tobie wrażenia.-zauważył Czkawka-Ewidentnie za dużo czasu przebywam z tobą. Już się przyzwyczaiłeś. -To nie tak, że nie robi wrażenia, ale.. -Ale nie robi. Skoro już masz coś mówić to przynajmniej nie kłam.-powiedział Czkawka, a potem nachylił się do Farriera i powiedział-Brakuje jednego. -Wiem. Poleciał do nowej. -W sensie, że do Astrid?-spytałem. -Tak, w sensie do Astrid.-odpowiedział mi Czkawka już lekko poirytowany. Rozdział 18-List Perspektywa Astrid Dał mi list i odleciał. Bez słowa. Miałam rację, są bardzo małomówni. Rozwinęłam list. Berserkowie-wstępnie zniszczeni Łupieżcy-wstępnie zniszczeni Drago-jest dzień drogi od Berk. Spróbujemy go spowolnić, ale twój miesiąc musi upłynać. Aha, to będzie już 5 raz jak ratuję Ci życie. No może tym razem nie Ciebie osobiście, ale twój dom, a to też się liczy. Tyle tam pisało. Wow, rzeczywiście, nie tylko mówią, ale i piszą mało. Ale czemu on mi pomaga? Co na tym zyska? Może ma jakieś porachunki z Drago...Tak, pewnie tak, na pewno tak. Nie ma się czym przejmować. Spowolnią ich i Berk będzie bezpieczne. Na pewno.-stwierdziałam w myślach i nagle zauwarzyłam napis na dole listu. Był bardzo mały, ledwo widoczny. Uważaj na dzikie smoki. Tyle. Nic więcej. I nagle jakby w potwierdzeniu tych słów tuż obok mnie w ziemię wbił sie kolec Śmiertnika. Odwróciłam sie i zobaczyłam bestię biegnącą w moją stronę. Zaczęłam uciekać. Nagle rozległ się huk i Śmiertnik zapadł się pod ziemię. Czy to był...tak! To był piorun! Wandersmok?! I czemu oni mi tak pomagają?! Nie żebym miała cos przeciwko, ale...to trochę dziwne. Rozdział 19-Do ataku! cz.1 Perspektywa Czkawki -Ile jeszcze będziemy lecieć?-spytał Morgan już po raz...dokładnie 58. -Długo!! Pasuje?! Będziemy jeszcze długo lecieć!-Eret wydarł się na młodszego jeźdzca. -Spokojnie, Eret.-chłopak spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony-Tak, wiem, mnie też wkurza, ale panuję nad sobą. Pamiętaj, musisz się skupić... -Tam!-krzyknął nagle Farrier.-Już lecą! W naszą stronę leciała masa smoków wraz z ich jeźdzcami, a dokładnie, cały Smoczy Krąg. Jeźdzcy ze wszystkich części Archipelagu. Na horyzoncie pojawiło się Berk, mój dom. Chociaż, tak naprawdę, to nigdy nie był mój dom. Nie czułem się tam jak w domu. W takim razie czemu teraz pomagam mieszkańcom tej wyspy? Nie, przecież ja tylko mszczę się na Drago! Kogo ja oszukuję, chcę uratować Berk! Tylko czemu?! Przecież nienawidzę tej wyspy! Czemu chcę ją ratować?! Wylądowaliśmy na małej wysepce. -Czekamy na rozkazy.-głos Ereta wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. -Dobrze. Poczekamy do nocy i wtedy zaatakujemy. Marazmor poleci pierwszy żeby zrobić wrażenie-uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem-a potem polecimy wszyscy. Zaatakujemy ich ze wszystkich stron. Czy wszyscy wiedzą do jakich oddziałów zostali przydzieleni?!-krzyknąłem. Jakby w odpowiedzi jeźdzcy ustawili się w oddziały.-Czyli wszystko gra.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem.-No to już za niedługo zaczniemy widowisko. Next -Leć.-powiedziałem do Farriera, który dał sygnał swoim ludziom. Marazmor i cztery Wandersmoki poleciały w stronę, teraz już ledwo widocznych statków. Jest już prawie zupełnie ciemno. Noc zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Po chwili w głuchej ciszy dało się słyszeć okrzyki ludzi Drago. W końcu trudno przeoczyć Marazmora w ciemnościach. Ale nie zależy nam na kryciu się. A przynajmniej na kryciu oddziału Farriera. Perspektywa Ereta Czekamy. Nic tylko czekamy. Jeźdzcom zaczyna się już nudzić, mnie z resztą też. Nagle Szczerbatek warknął. Odruchowo położyłem rękę i rękojeści miecza, który nadal spoczywał u mojego pasa. Jednak ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Czkawka nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. Śmiał się jak opętany, tak, że po chwili spadł ze smoka. Po chwili uspokoił się i wsiadł z powrotem na Nocną Furię. -Co Ci?-spytałem. -Nic, nic.-odpowiedział wymijająco gdy nagle światło Marazmora zaczęło mrugać. To nasz sygnał. Lecimy?-spytałem. -No janse, że tak.-odpowiedział po czym dodał odwracając się w stronę jeźdzców-No to, tak jak mówi Szczerbek, zróbmy wejście smoka.-powiedział uśmiechając się pod nosem. Kilku jeźdzców zaśmiało się cicho, reszta za wszelką cenę starała się zachować powagę. Szczerbatek wystartował. Dałem znak Gratochrupowi, który po chwili zrobił to samo. Zbliżaliśmy się coraz bardziej. Flota Drago było już 100 metrów od nas. 70. 50. 30. 15. 10. Gratochrup zaczął pluć ogniem, niszcząc maszty i żagle wroga. Nagle obok mnie przemknął jakiś smok. Zmiennoskrzydły, jeśli obrze widzaiłem. To oznacza, że Drago wypuścił smoki. Gratochrup znów splunął i po chwili kolejny maszt poszedł w drzazgi. Rozejrzałem się po polu bitwy. Nie wygladało zbyt dziwnie jak na bitwę smoków i statków. Poza jedną rzeczą. Co chwilę obok któregoś ze statków pojawiał się fioletowy błysk, a potem plazma niszczyła maszt lub pokład. No jasne, Nocna Furia. Gratochrup zniżył lot. Teraz poruszał się tuż nad wodą. Zbliżaliśmy się do jednego ze statków wroga. Dałem smokowi znak i zeskoczyłem na pokład statku. Gratochrup ominął statek i dojączył do bitwy. Rozejrzałem się po statku, po jego drugiej stronie stał Drago. Wyciągnąłem miecz i przyjąłem pozycję do walki gdy nagle jeden ze smoków łowcy uderzył w statek prawie na poziomie pokładu, zniszczył wszystkie deski na swojej drodze i wpadł do morza po drugiej stronie pociągając za sobą kilku ludzi łowcy. Perspektywa Czkawki Jak ja uwielbiam kiedy nikt mnie nie widzi! Rozglądałem się po polu bitwy szukając kolejnego celu do ataku gdy zobaczyłem Ereta na statku Drago. Dałem znak Sczerbatkowi, który podleciał bliżej gdy nagle z nikąd zaatakowałam nas jeden ze smoków Drago. Szczerbek zrobił unik i ruszył za nim. Nie reagują na plazmę.-przypomniałem sobie. Sczerbatek strzelił. Czyżby zapomniał...? Nie! Nie zapomniał! Strzelił idealnie ztrącając zbroję z głowy smoka. Sczerbek wyprzedził smoka pozwalając mu na pościg. Lataliśmy tak po całym polu bitwy i, co dziwne, smok wcale nie zostawał w tyle. Chociaż, tak naprawdę, Szczrebek się nie przemęczał. Leciał wolno. Nagle mój smok wykonał skręt i natychmiast przyśpieszył. Obejrzałem się za siebie, ale wrogi smok nadal nie ustępował. Szczerbek zawrócił i ruszył w stronę statku, na którym widziałem Drago. Mordko, jak ja cię kocham! To świetny plan. Smok za nami rozpędzał się coraz bardziej i już prawie nas dopadł gdy nagle Mordka poleciał w górę. Smok wpadł w statek i wylądował w wodzie razem z kilkoma wojownikami Drago. -No to jak, Mordko?-spytałem swojego smoka-Tak jak planowaliśmy?-smok dał mi do zrozumienia, że się zgadza i ruszył znów w stronę statku Drago. Wyminął go i poleciał dalej, a ja skoczyłem na pokład i wylądowałem obok Ereta.-Bierzemy ich. No dobra, wena zebrana. Odwieszam :-) Next już jutro (piątek 29.01) Rozdział 20-Do ataku cz.2 Rzuciłem się na jednego z ludzi Drago, wytrąciłem mu miecz z ręki i kopnąłem tak, że wypadł za burtę. Natychmiast dopadł do mnie kolejny, ale z nim też sobie poradziłem. Spojrzałem na Ereta, który w,łaśnie rzucił jednym z przeciwników w trzech innych, którzy razem wpadli do wody. Nagle kilka metrów przed nami pojawił się... Bestial?! -Bestial?!-prawie krzyknąłem-Co ty tu robisz? -Służe mojemu panu.-odpowiedział rzucając we mnie kością. Zrobiłem szybki unik i przyjąłem pozycję bojową. Eret nadal "bawił się" z ludźmi Drago. -Czyli najpierw byłeś z Albrechtem, później z Dagurem, a teraz z Drago? Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taki zmienny.-powiedziałem. Bestial poczerwieniał na twarzy, jednak nie ze złości.-Oj, czyżby Drago nie wiedział komu wcześniej służyłeś?-spytałem z lekkim uśmiechem-To tak, to logiczne. Przecież Krwawdoń nigdy nie zatrudniłby kogoś kto służył kiedykolwiek tym nieudacznikom. Tak mi przykro, ale będę musiał mu o tym powiedzieć.-zrobiłem udawaną smutną minę. Bestial wyciągnął miecz i rzucił się na mnie z bojowym okrzykiem. Jednak zanim zdąrzyłem choćby odbić jego cios były sługa Dagura już leżał na deskach statku. Oczywiście uderzony przez Ereta. -Zaczęła mi się nudzić wasza gadka, a walka zapowiadała się na wyjątkowo krótką więc postanowiłem ja skrócić jeszcze bardziej.-powiedział z uśmiechem mój zastępca. -Niech Ci będzie.-westchnąłem-Tylko na kim ja mam sie teraz wyżyć?-spytałem. Eret zrobił zakłopotaną minę.-Masz rację, mogę się wyżyć na Tobie.-dodałem z uśmiechem. Nagle z kabiny kapitana wyszedł Drago z mieczem z włócznią w rękach. -No to zaczynamy zabawę... Wiem, że krótki next, ale tak jakoś wyszło i... wieczorem jeszcze będzie :) I dedyk dla Czytającej za przywrócenie mi weny. Bez niej na pewno bym nie odwiesił. No, przynajmniej nie tak szybko :) Rozdział 21-Dwóch na jednego Skoczyłem na Drago i machnąłem mieczem, ale odbił mój cios. Po chwili z drugiej strony zaatakował go Eret, ale i to nie dało skutku. Zaczęliśmy atakować jednocześnie, ale bronił się włócznią i mieczem naraz. Po raz kolejny machnąłem mieczem, ale zanim zdąrzyłem choćby go dotknąć otrzymałem kopnięcie w brzuch i cofnąłem się kilka kroków. Teraz zobaczyłem stojącego za Drago bestial, który widocznie wyszedł już wody. Sługa Krwawdonia rzucił się na mnie z mieczem i zaczął zadawać serię ciosów. Odbijałem wszystkie po kolei aż w końcu wykonałem szybki obrót i kopnąłem w niego beczką. Pocisk trafił go w brzuch i powalił na ziemie. Bestial szybko się podniósł, ale natychmiast skoczyłem i kopnąłem go w twarz, a potem ponownie wyrzuciłem za burtę. W tym samym momencie Eret wbił nóż w lewe ramię Drago. I w tym momencie stało się coś dziwnego. Ręka Drago odczepiła sie od reszty ciała i upadła na pokład. Ale to nie była tak naprawdę ręka. To pusta w środku proteza! -Walczyłeś ze sztuczną ręką?!-spytał zdziwiony Eret. -Tak, coś nie pasuje?-odpowiedział pytaniem Drago po czym nagle machnął mieczem raniąc Ereta w ramię i odepchnłą go w stronę beczek. Eret wpadł na jedną z nich i w tym momencie pokład pod nim załamał się. -Twój kolega wylądował pod pokładem.-powiedział do mnie Drago-I co teraz? Next -Jak to co? Poobcinam Ci wszystkie kończyny i wrzócę cię do morze, a czegoś ty się spodziewał? Drago warknął zdenerwowany. -Hamuj się, synku, bo jeszcze pożałujesz.-powiedział przewiercając mnie wzrokiem. Jednak nie zrobiło to na mnie wrażenia. Zwykłe wściekłe spojrzenie skierowane w moim kierunku. przecież wychowałem się na takich spojrzeniach, więc jak miałyby robić na mnie teraz wrażenie. Normalka. -Pożałuję? Wątpię. Jednak ty możesz pożałować.-odpowiedziałem-Twój ruch. -Dajesz mi pierwszy ruch?-spytał udając zdziwienie Drago. -Tak, ale już go wykorzystałeś pytając o niego.-odpowiedziałem rzucając z niego nożem. Drago ryknął z bólu kiedy ostrze wbiło mu się głęboko w udo. -Ty *********!-krzyknął do mnie. -No co? Zmarnowałeś swój ruch.-odpowiedziałem z drwiną. Do tej pory sądziłem, że Drago jest człowiekiem panującym nad sobą, ale okazało się, że drwiną można osiągnąć wszystko. -Ucisz się, bo rzucę się rekinom na pożarcie!. -Najpierw musiałbyś mnie złapać.-zauwarzyłem, a uśmiech na mojej twarzy stawał się coraz szerszy. Drago nie wytrzymał. Wyrwał ze swpojego uda nóż i rzucił nim w moją stronę. Zrobiłem unik, a nóż wbił się w jedna z beczek. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Drago siedzącego na jakimś zmiennoskrzydłym. -To narazie, frajerze!-krzyknłą odlatując-Zemszczę się! -Lecimy za nim?-usłyszałem za sobą. Odwróciłem sie i zobaczyłem Ereta-Nie jestem aż tak ranny, żeby nie móc wstać i wejść po schodach.-dodał z uśmiechem.-To lecimy? -Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ale na pewno jeszcze go spotkamy. Rozdział 22-Plany... ale na planach się nie skończy Czkawka stał na krawędzi przepaści. Rozmyślania o dalszym przebiegu wojny zupełnie go pochłonęły. Żadko sypiał, żadko pojawiał się w bazie i często odlatywał nawet w miejsca, których bali się odwiedzać jego ludzie. Nie wiadomo czy dlatego, że chciał pobyć sam czy może był inny powód. Teraz jego rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się obok jego zastepcy, Ereta. -Odleciał...-westchnął jeździec patrząc w niebo-Sądzisz, że prędko się spotkamy? -Nawet prędzej niż myślisz.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -Tak? W takim razie kiedy, geniuszu?-spytał Eret z wyraźną drwiną w głosie. Był jedyna osobą poza Valką, której za takie zachowanie nic nie groziło i uwielbiał korzystać z tego przywileju. -Już niedługo.-odpowiedział znów Czkawka nie precyzując odpowiedzi-Ale ta bitwa będzie dużo trudniejsza. -Czemu tak uwarzasz? Przecież zniszczyliśmy jego flotę. -Flotę? Przecież to było tylko jej mniejsza część! -Naprawdę?-spytał z niedowierzaniem zastępca Pogromcy-Było ich całkiem sporo... -Niby doświadczony człek, a nie ma pojęcia ile dla szaleńca znaczy "sporo".-prychnął niezadowolony Czkawka-Tylko się załamać. -No co? Przecież nie jestem szaleńcem! Skąd mam to wiedzieć?! -Ich jest jeszcze mniej więcej 3 razy więcej niż tych, których pokonalismy!-wybuchnął nagle Czkawka. -No dobra, kumam. Mam przygotować ludzi i wprowadzić dodatkowe treningi. Może więc zmieńmy temat?-zaproponował Eret po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź zrobił co zamierzał-Co sądzisz o postępach Astrid? Wiedziałeś, że wytresowała smoka? -Tia... bardzo mnie to teraz interesuje.-odpowiedział z wyraźnym sarkazmem Czkawka-Gdybyś nie wiedział to przypomnę Ci: mam dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie! -Dobra, spokojnie! Bez nerwów!-uspokajał go Eret-Rozumiem, że mam nie poruszać tematu. A więc może pogadamy o... -Na dziś wystarczy rozmów.-przerwał mu Czkawka kierując się w stronę smoczego lotniska-Wrócę jutro, zajmij się wszystkim.-dodał wskakując na Nocną Furię. A po chwili pozostał po nim już tylko jedwo widoczny w chmurach nocy cień smoka... No więc... nexta nie było długo, ale czas wziąść się w garść! A więc nexty od teraz są w weekendy oraz w czwartki. No i zapraszam w sobotę wieczorem :) Rozdział 23-A więc wprowadźmy plany w życie cz.1 Czkawka wrócił do Bazy nastepnego dnia, tak jak zapowiadał. -Wszystko załatwione?-spytał Ereta na wstępie. -No jasne, a wątpiłeś? -Ależ oczywiście.-odpowiedział Haddock z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem. -O, dobry humor?-spytał Eret. -Czemu nie? -Sądzisz, że damy radę siłom Drago?-spytał zastępca Czkawki. -Jakim siłom Drago?! Przecież Drago już stracił swoją armię! -Co?! Przecież wczoraj mówiłęś, że ma jescze 3 razy więcej ludzi od tych, których pokonaliśmy! -To ludzie Daura i Albrechta! Drago stracił swoje siły! Co ty, głupi jesteś?!-i w tym momencie Eret osłupiał. Nie wiedział jak ma odpowiedzieć. Był święcie przekonany, że jescze wczoraj jego przyjaciel mówił o wielkich siłach Drago. Wsiadł na gratochrupa i odleciał. Musiał przemyśleć parę spraw. Ta... wiem, że next krótki, ale niestety tak wyszło. Ale we wtorek będzie dłuższy ;) Rozdział 24-A więc wprowadźmy plany w życie cz.2 -Nie ruszaj się!-Czkawka syknął na Ereta, wciąż wiercącego się na śniegu. Jeźdzcy leżeli na szczycie góry obok bazy Drago i obserwowali jego obozowisko. -Przeszkadza Ci to? -Tak. -A co mnie to obchodzi? -Mnie się pytasz? -Skąd ten pomysł? -Nie mam pojęcia! Skąd mam wiedzieć?! -Powinieneś! -A skąd ty niby wiesz co ja powinienem, a co nie? -Po prostu wiem, i tyle! Jestem jasnowidzem! -Ta... jasne, uwarzaj, bo Ci uwierzę... Dobra, koniec tej bezsensownej rozmowy. Lecimy.-zadecydował Czkawka wsiadając na smoka. I tyle go Eret widział. -Jak ja nienawidzę latać z tobą po nocach. Wiesz, że cię nie widać?!-krzyknął do niego Eret nie zwarzając na to, że ludzie Drago mogli go usłyszeć. -Przecież właśnie o to chodzi! Next -No serio?! -Tak! Eret wsiadł na Gratochrupa i wzbił się w powietrze. Jednak wśród chmur nie mógł dostrzec swojego przyjaciela. -Gdzie jesteś? -Atakujemy!-krzyknął Czkawka nie odpowiadając na pytanie Ereta. Jego zastępca dał znak Gratochrupowi, który zaczął lecieć w dół i po chwili oba smoki z ich jeźdzcami wyłoniły się z chmur. W tym samym momencie z mgły nad morzem wyleciała gromada smoków z jeźdzcami, którzy zaczęli bombardować wojska Dagura i Albrechta. Jednak nie był to początek bitwy, po oddaniu kilkuset strzałów smoki wycofały się i zniknęły we mgle. Razem z nimi Eret i Czkawka ze smokami. -Całkiem nieźle.-mruknął Morgan lecący obok Czkawki. -Nieźle? Jak na pięciominutowy atak to nawet genialnie! Taa... wiem, że next krótki, ale tak wyszło, no i... (powtarzam się po raz... chyba 4) No tak wyszło... Ale następny będzie już jutro więc zapraszam ;) Rozdział 25-Zemsta -Co mamy robić, panie? -Szykujcie statki. Wypłyniemy za kilka godzin. Nie zadali nam zbyt wielkich strat, ale my zadamy im dużo większe. *** Czarny jak noc smok wyladował na wyspie tuż obok domu wodza. -Dobry.-powiedział Czkawka kiwając głową po czym ruszył do kuźni-Pyskacz, broń dla wszystkich i katapulty w gotowości. -Skąd ty wiesz jak mam na imię?-spytał jednonogi blondyn. -Po prostu wiem. -Płyną!-krzyknął Morgan lądując obok kuxni-Są już niedaleko. -Pośpiesz się.-Pogromca zwrócił się do kowala po czym odwrócił się i zacząć wydawać rozkazy swoim ludziom. -15 do lasu, 25 na wzgórza, 20 do portu, 30 do wioski i 10 ze mną! Ruchy! Nie mamy czasu! Postanowiłem, że nie będę was zanudzać statkami zbliżającymi się do wyspy w żółwim tempie, więc odrazu przejdźmy do bitwy :) Next Walka trawała na ziemi i w powietrzu. Wojownicy Smoczego Kręgu walczyli z ludźmy Drago, Dagura i Albrechta, a jeźdzcy na smokach ze smokami wypuszczony przez Drago. Było ich zaskakująco dużo. Wojownicy ze Smoczego Kręgu razem z Wandalami przeważali, ale Drago nie odpuszczał. Wokoło dało sie słyszeć uderzenia mieczy o tarcze, zianie ogniem przez smoki i okrzyki walczących. W pewnym momenice wśród tłumu Drago I Czkawka wpadli na siebie. Drago natychmiast zaatakował, ale ten atak nie odniósł oczekiwanego rezultatu. Czkawka/Pogromca odbił cios i sam zaatakował przeciwnika. Wymiana ciosow trawała długo, ale onrażenia rzadnego z walczących nie były duże. Aż w koncu Drago udało się zmylić Pogromcę i wbić miecz w jego brzuch. Jednak dowódca Smoczego Kregu, nie był mięczakiem. Wytrzymał ból i sam wbił swój miecz w ciało przeciwnika, troche poniżej serca. Stali tak z jedna ręką na rękojesci miecza i drugą ściskającą z całej siły ramię przeciwnika. Obaj w tej samej pozycji. Aż w końcu Pogromca szarpnął się i wyrwał swój miecz z ciała przeciwnika. W fekcie tego miecz Drago został w ręku łotra wychodząc z ciała Pogromcy. Obaj przywódcy byli wykończeni. Obaj ciężko oddychali. Obaj nie byli w stanie nawet podnieść miecza i zaatakować. Ale rana w ciele Drago była groźniejsza od tej w ciele Pogromcy, co dawało o sobie znać. Drago ledwo trzymał się na nogach. W końcu padł na kolana nie mogąc stać. -Trochę za nisko trafiłeś.-powiedział do niego Pogromca trzymając się za ranę w brzuchu. Drago wydał ostatnie tchnienie i padł bezwładnie na ziemię.-Trochę za nisko... Kto się tego spodziewał? Przyznać się! xD No więc, zakończenie już jutro (Surprise, Motherf*cker!!!) więc zapraszam ;) Na razie! Rozdział 26-Niespodzianka Pogromca chwiejnym krokiem skierował się do lasu i ruszył w stronę klifów. Kiedy ludzie Drago zorientowai się, że stracili przywodcę zaczęli uciekać i odbijać statkami od brzegu mimo okrzyków Dagura i Albrechta nawołujących do ataku. Jeźdzcy Smoczego Kręgu pozwolili im odpłynąć, nie było sensu w zabijaniu ich. -A gdzie Pogromca?!-krzyknął ktoś z tłumu jeźdzców. -Szukajcie go!-odkrzyknął Eret i jeźdzcy rozproszyli się po całej wyspie. Tymczasem Pogromca stał na skraju klifu wpatrując się w morze. Chciał odlecieć stąd jak najdalej jednak musiał jeszcze coś załatwić. Nie mógł odlecieć bez tego. -Nic Ci nie jest?-spytał Valka ladując obok syna. -Nie, spokojnie. -Przecież widzę, że masz ogromna ranę. -To czemu pytałaś skoro widziałaś? Valka westchnęła ciężko stając obok syna. Nagle usłyszęli za sobą czyjś krzyk i po chwili na klifach stali prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski oraz jeźdzcy. Znaleźli Pogromcę. Czkawka odwrócił się i spojrzał na tłum. Następnie zasalutował. -Czkawka Haddock, bez odbioru!-krzyknął skacząć z klifu. Wśród tłumu dał się słyszeć stłumiony krzyk, jednak po chwili czarny jak noc smok pokazał się wylatując wraz z jeźdzcem do góry. -Czkawka?!-krzyknął Stoik.-To ty?! -W raporcie napiszę, że Ci wybaczyłem!!-odkrzyknął mu Czkawka po czym dodał sam do siebie, dużo ciszej-Ale blizny pozostają na całe życie. 'Koniec' No i jak? Jak się podoba zakończenie? Szkoda, że do końca wytrzymała tylko jedna osoba, ale może jeszcze ktoś wróci i to przeczyta... No nic, dzięki za komentarze i w ogóle... Na razie! Czekajcie na Smoczy Krąg 2! Zapraszam na moje blogi: *Książę *Agent i agentka *Nieśmiertelni *Agent i agentka 2-A1 *Smoczy Krąg 2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone